


Judah’s Hunger

by aria_oneiro



Category: honkai impact, 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: 5 feet apart because himeko aint gay, Comfort, Creepypasta, Gen, Gore, Horror, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Limbs, Nightmare, One Shot, Oneshot, Suffering, Suspense, Violence, himeko, himeko acting motherly, himeko murata - Freeform, himeko x theresa but as friends, honkai impact 3, honkai spooky story contest, let me know if it’s vomit inducing, nightmare turned reality, not too vomit inducing but i added those tags and put it on mature just in case, oath of judah, sadface because himeko is hot and that makes me gay, tagged mature just in case, the oath of judah, then suffering, theresa - Freeform, theresa apocalypse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_oneiro/pseuds/aria_oneiro
Summary: Theresa hears a voice coming from inside the Oath of Judah, begging desperately for help.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Judah’s Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Aria Oneiro 11/03/2019
> 
> UID: 100916277  
[Spooky Story]

“I’m trapped...” a desperate voice cried, “...please... let me out...”

Before Theresa was her primary weapon, a golden cross far larger than her in terms of size—

The Oath of Judah: The Divine Key who placed its judgement upon the Honkai, eating away at their power, trapping them, decimating them.

The voice came from inside the cross.

“I’m so hungry...so hungry...”

She glanced up at the cross—its towering figure before her. Her fingers trembled as they touched the cross.

She knew it was dangerous for her to open the cross, but her values—the Kaslanas’ oath, of whom she—Cecilia married into—they told her to open the cross.

It was her job to protect humanity and prevent sacrifices, right?

Chains grabbed at her—spears flinging through the air, piercing through flesh and bone like jelly, yet the unbearable burning, scorching, torturous tearing of her body was everlasting, made longer from her insistence to regenerate herself, seizing her in time as a screaming, crying mess of agony. The hungry chains of the Oath seared into her skin, for she was not the child that her petite body suggested her to be, but a cannibalistic monster born to destroy and decimate.

To the golden chains and spears, she was not Theresa Apocalypse—she was Vishnu, a servant of the apocalypse.

A servant of the Honkai, ready to serve as a feast.

She tossed her arms to her vision—only her left was there, unrecognizable from the burns, blood intermixed with black ash.

“Somebody!—Somebody!”

The chains permanently silenced her, the burning everlasting.

Somebody. Somebody...

Clang.

———————

Theresa cried out, the Oath of Judah towering behind her petite figure.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

She jolted, the sound of creaking echoing through her room.

“...Theresa...”

She whipped her head to Judah.

“Are you okay?” a soft, motherly voice asked, her yellow-eyed concern shrouded by the darkness. “It sounded like you were wrestling an emperor-class.”

The petite girl sighed, the stress dissipating amidst her breath, eyes turning towards Himeko’s figure. “It’s...nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

The red-haired woman turned on the lights, staring at her friend, concern turning to motherly instinct as she came closer.

“Theresa—“

“It’s fine, I swear.”

Himeko glanced at her long-time friend, a gentle smile as she held her closer. “Don’t worry so much about what you saw. You’re safe, dearie.”

“...Himeko...” The silver-haired girl felt the warmth of her embrace, doing her best to hold back her tears. “I’m...I’m not a kid, you big bimbo...”

“Even big bimbos need hugs and comfort from time to time,” Himeko muttered, patting Theresa on her back, “it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

The petite girl shuddered, feeling the release of the stress though her eyes.

She cried like the child she appeared to be that night.

But not enough to ignore the clanking of the Oath as it unravelled.

Gears screeching, chains and spears outstretched from the Oath—

“Himeko!—“

________________

Two Valkyries went missing.


End file.
